


And the Bells Are Ringing

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold is contemplative on Christmas Eve. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #6 - Bells.





	And the Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> This started one way and ended up another. Oops. Are you all annoyed with my constant posting yet??

Gold sipped his scotch and closed his eyes, feeling his throat warm as the liquid slipped down. Snow was falling outside. Fat, wet flakes covered the shrubs and houses, glowing from the bright lights that decorated them. The tire tracks and shoe prints were almost filled in, leaving everything sparkling and pristine. It was a picture of Christmas Eve fit for a Hallmark card.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of the church bells signaling the start of the evening mass. The last time he’d gone had been when his son still believed in Santa Claus, which was some decades ago now. He’d never much cared for church or religion in general, but Neal loved the songs and the candle lighting was so beautiful and peaceful. Afterwards, they would come home and have hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, sitting in front of the fire to watch all the holiday specials.

He’d been thinking about those bygone years lately, about home and family and the things that should matter more than money or status. He thought even more about the mistakes he’d made, the ways in which he’d let his fear turn him into a coward and a beast.

Gold sighed and finished the last of his drink. Then he turned away from the window and moved to the fireplace where he bent awkwardly and added another log. It took a long moment of the flames licking at the fresh wood before it caught, but then it snapped loudly and a sent a spray of sparks up into the flue.

There was a noise behind him, and he turned, smiling. His wife stood in the doorway of the living room, wrapped in her robe, her skin still pink from the bath.

“Did Neal and Emma head home?”

Gold nodded, pushing to his feet with a grunt. “Emma was tired and the baby was restless.” He stood stiffly and reached for his cane. “The roads aren't too bad yet, but they might have some trouble tomorrow if this doesn't let up.”

She shrugged and moved into the room, coming to stand beside him. Her hands stretched towards the fire, feeling the heat on her palms, and he caught the light, flowery scent of her favorite bath oil.

“Well,” she said, “it's not as if we have a schedule to keep to for tomorrow.”

He hummed in agreement and moved to sit on the sofa, stretching out his right leg. “I wish they'd get something safer than that yellow bug.”

Belle raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “That car has too much sentimental value to both of them. Even if you bought them something new I doubt they would get rid of it.”

“I know,” he grumbled. “He gets that from me, I suppose.” 

She smiled, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, knowing that he was referring to his cluttered shop filled with all the trinkets he just couldn't bear to part with. Not that she blamed him. She still had books from her childhood, her mother’s necklace, and a tea set with one chipped cup she was quite partial to.

“At least they aren't driving four hours up from Boston anymore.” Then he sighed and reached for the remote. “I’m sure we can occupy ourselves for the rest of the evening.”

Belle turned around and licked her lips. “Well, now that we have the house to ourselves until morning…”

Gold looked up at his wife with wide eyes and a sly grin as the remote control slipped from his hand. “You have something in mind, Mrs. Gold?”

“I thought I'd give you one of your presents now,” she said softly, her voice lowering. “Since you've been _so good_ this year.”

She smirked at him and loosened the tie on her robe. He started to say something, but by the time the blue silk had hit the floor, whatever it had been was forgotten.


End file.
